ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The DC Cinematic Universe
The DC Cinematic Universe(DCCU) is a series of movies based on the popular DC Comic Books. The first movie was Man of Steel, and t''he most recent movie is ''Justice League: Forever Evil Part Two. Movies Television Series 'Cast' Justice League Superman/Kal-El - Henry Cavill Batman/Bruce Wayne - Ben Affleck Wonder Woman/Princess Diana - Gal Gadot Green Lantern/Hal Jordan - Chris Pine The Flash/Barry Allen - Grant Gustin Cyborg/Victor Stone - Michael B. Jordan Aquaman/Prince Orin - Nikolaj Coster-Waldau Bat-Family Batman/Bruce Wayne - Ben Affleck Red Robin/Tim Drake - Logan Lerman Nightwing/Dick Grayson - Steven R. McQueen Red Hood/Jason Todd - Liam Hemsworth Robin/Damian Wayne - Chandler Riggs Batgirl/Stephanie Brown - Juno Temple Oracle/Barbara Gordon - Mary Elizabeth Winstead Alfred Pennyworth - Jeremy Irons Batwoman/Kate Kane - Evan Rachel Wood 'Suicide Squad ' Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel - Cassidy Alexa Deadshot/Floyd Lawton - Michael Rowe Bronze Tiger/Ben Turner - Michael Jai White Shrapnel/Mark Scheffer - Sean Maher Cluemaster/Arthur Brown - Keith Urban Clock King/William Tockman - Robert Knepper Plastique/Bette Sans Souci - Eva Green Captain Boomerang/George Harkness - Liam McIntyre YoYo/Chang Jie-Rue - Qiao Zhen Yu El Diablo/Chato Santana - Tyler Posey Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow - Danielle Panabaker Black Spider/Derrick Coe - Chadwick Boseman Voltaic - Chad Michael Murray Rick Flag Jr. - Cole Hauser 'Titans' Red Robin/Tim Drake - Logan Lerman Starfire/Koriand'r - Jennifer Lawrence Arsenal/Roy Harper - Colton Haynes Red Arrow/Thea Queen - Willa Holland Terra/Tara Markov - Ashley Benson Raven - Elizabeth Gillies Impulse/Bart Allen - Josh Hutcherson Tempest/Cal Durham - John Boyega Troia/Donna Troy - Adelaide Kane Superboy/Kon-El - Brant Daughtery Supergirl/Kara Zor-El - Amber Heard Robin/Damian Wayne - Chandler Riggs Miss Martian/M'Gann M'orrz -''' Kirsten Prout Changeling/Garfield Logan - Callan McAuliffe Wondergirl/Cassandra Sandsmark - Taylor Momsen Jericho/Joseph Wilson - Alex Pettyfer '''Birds Of Prey Oracle/Barbara Gordon - Mary Elizabeth Winstead Black Canary/Sara Lance - Caity Lotz Huntress/Helena Bertinelli - Jessica De Gouw Manhunter/Laurel Lance - Katie Cassidy Zatanna Zatara - Odette Annable Dove/Dawn Granger - Emily Clarke Hawk/Holly Granger - Emma Watson Lady Blackhawk/Zinda Blake - Ali Liebert Catwoman/Selina Kyle - Kate Beckinsale Sin/Cindy - Bex Taylor-Klaus Katana/Tatsu Yamashiro - TBA The Question/Renee Montoya - Michelle Rodrigue Legion Of Doom Lex Luthor - Jesse Eisenberg Black Manta - Will Smith Captain Cold/Leonard Snart - Guy Pearce Brainiac - Ian McKellan Riddler/Edward Nigma - David Tennant Toyman/Jack Nimball - Matt Smith Scarecrow/Jonathan Crane - Cillian Murphy Cheetah/Barbara Minerva - Amanda Righetti Sinestro/Thaal Sinestro - John Hamm Solomon Grundy/Cyrus Gold - Graham Shiels Grodd - Ron Perlman Bizarro/B-Zero - Brandon Routh 'To Be Continued...' Team Arrow Green Arrow/Oliver Queen - Stephen Amell Black Canary/Sara Lance - Caity Lotz Felicity Smoak - Emily Bett Rickards John Diggle - David Ramsey Arsenal/Roy Harper - Colton Haynes Notes *In the comics, the title Tempest is only ever used by the original Aqualad, Garth. In Titans, Garth's successor Cal Durham uses that code name. *Though Bart Allen uses his original comicbook alias Impulse, he wears the costume of his Kid Flash identity from the New 52. *In the comics, the Cheetah who is a member of the Legion of Doom is Priscilla Rich. Though Priscilla Rich is in ''Amazon ''played by Katheryn Winnick, Barbara Minerva is replaces her as part of the Legion.